Park Geun-hye/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Joachim Gauck - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck hat am 26. März die Präsidentin der Republik Korea, Park Geun-hye, zu einem Staatsbesuch in Deutschland empfangen. bundespraesident.de Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) welcomes German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier to Cheong Wa Dae on October 31. korea.net Angela Merkel - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel shake hands during a joint press conference after holding summit talks on March 26 in Berlin, Germany. (photo: Cheong Wa Dae) Francia * Ver Nicolas Sarkozy - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye meets with former French President Nicolas Sarkozy at the World Knowledge Forum. korea.net François Hollande - Park Geun-hye.jpg| La presidenta Park Geun-hye realizará una visita oficial en calidad de representante del gobierno coreano a Francia del 1º al 4 de junio. Sera la primera visita de esta naturaleza que se hace a Francia en 16 años. La foto anterior corresponde a un encuentro entre la mandataria coreana y François Hollande, presidente de Francia, en noviembre de 2013. spanish.korea.net Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Park Geun-hye (L) meets with Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands in the Hague on April 29. (Yonhap) Park Geun-hye - Willem-Alexander.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) shakes hands with the Dutch king, Willem-Alexander, on November 3 at Cheong Wa Dae. Korea.net Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| President Park discusses cooperation with high-ranking overseas officials. The attendees of the meeting included former Finnish President Tarja Halonen, former Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri, former Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, former Japanese Prime Minister Fukuda Yasuo, former Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd, and French Cabinet Minister Fleur Pellerin. Mar 27, 2013. Korea.net Mark Rutte - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye shakes hands with Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte ahead of their summit at Cheong Wa Dae, Tuesday. The two leaders discussed ways to boost bilateral economic ties and cooperate on the North Korea nuclear issue. On the sidelines of the meeting, the two governments signed five economy-related memoranda of understanding. This year marks the 55th anniversary of the two nations' diplomatic ties. koreatimes.co.kr Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Pope Francis poses with South Korean President Park Geun-hye in Seoul, South Korea on August 14, 2014. IMAGE: KOREA POOL/SIPA USA España * Ver Felipe VI - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and King of Spain Felipe VI shake hands prior to the Korea-Spain summit on September 23. korea.net Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (second from left) and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano hold discussions on October 17 in Rome. Korea.net Enrico Letta - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye, left, shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta at St. Petersburg's Constantine Palace, before holding a bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the G20 summit held in St. Petersburg, Russia, Thursday. / Yonhap Matteo Renzi - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi attend the official welcoming ceremony in Rome on October 17. Korea.net Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Park Geun-hye - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Park Geun-hye greets high-ranking overseas officials on March 26 at Cheong Wa Dae (from left): Korean-born French Minister Fleur Pellerin, former Finnish President Tarja Halonen, President Park, and former Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (photo: Yonhap News). Alexander Stubb - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye and Finnish Prime Minister Alexander Stubb shake hands at Cheong Wa Dae on November 20. Korea.net Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Park Geun-hye.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II, left, pose for a photograph with Korean President Park Geun-hye prior to attending a State Banquet at Buckingham Palace, London, Tuesday, Nov. 5, 2013. (Yonhap) David Cameron - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) and Prime Minister David Cameron of the United Kingdom pose for photos on November 6 in London. (Photo: Cheong Wa Dae) Park Geun-hye - Theresa May.jpg| President Park Geun-hye shakes hands with British Prime Minister Theresa May during a bilateral meeting held on the sidelines of of the summit of the Group of 20 advanced and emerging economies in China's eastern lakeside city of Hangzhou, Sunday. / Yonhap Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Park Geun-hye.jpg| South Korean President Park Geun-hye hosts a state banquet at Cheong Wa Dae for Polish President Bronisław Komorowski. Korea.net Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Park Geun-hye (L) talks with Russian Prime Minister Dmitry Medvedev (R) before taking a family photo during the 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in the Mongolian capital of Ulan Bator on July 15, 2016. The 11th Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) summit runs from July 15 to 16. / AFP / WANG. Getty Park Geun-hye - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia Ready to Consider South Korean Proposal on Eurasian Integration - Putin. © SPUTNIK/ ALEXEY FILIPPOV Fuentes Categoría:Park Geun-hye